User talk:Jrutled3
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Isshin Kurosaki page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- WhiteStrike (Talk) 2009-06-26T01:08:04 Re: Technical Problems Yeah, I know it wasn't voluntary. It's been happening a lot with the newer users editing. Why, I'm not sure, but I believe it to be some sort of technical error. I did start a topic on it and similar problems on the Forum, but I don't think anyone's responded, due to having no ideas as to why this is happening. At any rate though, don't worry too much about it; though, if it comes up again, get rid of it. It won't show up normally; actually it only appears as an extra space or something, but if you check the recent changes made (which is how I usually find out about it), you may be able to pinpoint it. Once again, I don't think it's your fault at all, so I hope I helped clear up the situation a little. Arrancar109 06:25, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Discussion Closed There was no intent to degrade or ridicule anyone. The fact that I left her comment there should suggest that I am perfectly happy with her having made it. Tinni is not an admin, but she is the leader of the Policy & Standards Committee and as such has enhanced rights on this wiki. She added something worthwhile, hence it being left there. If it was just general discussion which serves no purpose but to fill up the talk page, then I would have removed it too. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 17:15, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Isshin's Getsuga Tensho Aizen's ability is known to be persistent following the release of shikai at least once. In addition, we only saw the hypnosis he wanted Komamura to see, we have no way of tracing Aizen's movements. Aizen also appeared right next to Komamura and we, like Komamura, didn't see him move. Are we then to say that's proof that Aizen can teleport? Sealed means just that, its sealed. Suggesting Zanpakuto abilities can be used when it is sealed is a crack theory as a sealed zanpakuto is mostly an ordinary sword. You can agree with the others all you want. But your opinion doesn't count for anything without something to cite. In addition, I consider edit wars and putting information in the wrong place and then arguing about it needlessly to be vandalism and I certainly don't consider it "improving the page". Lastly, if you have any actual contribution to make to the wiki, you are welcome to make it. Otherwise, please leave us to do our work and not waste our time brining-up pointless issues that really are none of your business. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 09:44, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:Isshin's power The Issue on the power of Isshin is not able to reopen for the exact reason you asked for it to be. There is no point in arguing something like this. Apparently the concept of kido and what qualifies are simply lost. Unless you can associate a number, name, incantation or even another instance where this exact attack was used in the story before its simple strength on isshin's part. I personally dont see anything remotely kido about it, its not even a conclusion i would reach. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 13:30, November 10, 2010 (UTC) I am completely on Salubri's side here. I just watched the episode, just what is Kido about it? Isshin moved his finger and Aizen was tossed back, end of story. Nothing that indicates it could be Kido and there are no precedents of any sort of Kido attacks similar to what Isshin did. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 03:29, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Lets put it to you like this. Every use of possible Kido that is unnamed is either a seal or barrier. But there is one point that isn't denied regardless of lack of name, number, incantation its still obviously kido. Shunko is named and multiple times explained what it is and what it does, so thats no even the same. What your insisting is that this move is kido because you think it is no other reason then that. No verification or otherwise which is the same conversations taking place in the original post on this topic. There was no actual proof of kido and still there is no proof in the anime. The possibility without fact doesn't make it so. Hence why the conversation closed and the content excepted as it is. For all purposes its a normal attack to suggest anything else is unfounded without support. Information can only go from what is known and cant be placed simply because of maybe sorta. What is known is that the attack is in view an attack of strength. Also the viewpoint regardless of some people thinking it so wont change the content. This was the same issue with status of character and it was determined then and still stands that fan opinion will not dictate content. As far as an official conversation on the subject towards content change is concerned the option is closed as there is nothing new to determined that it should be changed. But feel free to talk about it to your hearts content on the Isshin's forum page. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:31, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Asauchi/Zanpakutō Are Transferable Kubo only confirmed Asauchi are transferable, not Shinigami Zanpakutō.--Xilinoc (talk) 03:12, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Its been stated many times a Zanpakuto dies with its owner. Kenpachi picked up an asauichi. An asauichi is not the same as a Zanpakuto. A Zanpakuto is a part of the owner's soul. An asauichi is just a hunk of metal. So long as the asauichi has not been imprinted upon and is not a Zanpakuto, then it is fully transferable. -- Fair enough. But shouldn't this information be included in the trivia section at least, since Ōetsu thought it significant enough to point out?--Jrutled3 (talk) 04:49, March 7, 2013 (UTC)